Under the Blanket
by Sessha Kenshin
Summary: Kenshin comes home late, in need of some affectionate assurances from his wife. With a baby in the room, one needs to get creative though. KxK (Lime)


Under the Blanket

By Sessha Kenshin

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Warning: This story contains very explicit sexual encounter (between Kenshin & Kaoru only).

Summary: Kenshin comes home late, in need of some affectionate assurances from his wife. With a baby in the room, one needs to get creative though.

A/N: Just to be clear, in my series of stories, all are inter-connected. The stories I've written so far do not happen in chronological order, but in my universe (just my own fanfic stories), KxK had 2 children (Kenji and Shinta), both of which were present in the first story "Wild Welcome Home". In this story though, the baby is Kenji (for now). In the original Rurouni Kenshin, they only had Kenji.

**Vocabulary:**

Tadaima: saying like 'I'm Home'  
Okaeri Nasai: saying like 'Welcome Home'  
mou : stated as exasperation  
dame: no  
sukoshii: a little  
Mou…dameeee…Iku…: saying like 'can't take anymore…going to c*m…  
Mou….sukoshii…: saying like 'just…a little…more…  
yukata : like a thin kimono  
hakama : samurai pants  
koishii : beloved  
iku : literally to go, but in hentai, to c*m  
onegai : please  
kimochi : feeling  
ii : good  
(kimochi ii) : feels  
hora: something like, "here yo go..."

-x-

-x-

The work he has accepted from Saitou in the police station has been easy for the rurouni enough, but it did make him come home at late hours at times. Kenshin frowned a bit on the thought but nevertheless willing to make a few sacrifices for his family.

'Aah..family.' Now that's a thought that quickened his pace a bit. He had earned himself a home with Kaoru's welcoming embrace, something he could not imagine, and now a _family_. It is something he would forever be grateful to the gods, and a peaceful, gentle smile creeping on his face. He may not be able to save Japan from all the evil, but he will fight to protect his family and will do whatever sacrifices he has to make for the sake of their happiness.

It was past midnight when Kenshin had arrived in his home. Unconsciously he crept inside his home, where he silently speaks to himself a soft 'Tadaima', and imagining his wife's welcoming smile of 'Okaeri Nasai, Kenshin'. Such simple words, held so much meaning in his turbulent sense of being. Such simple words, has become the center of his world. Upon stepping into the residence, he found himself breathing easier, as though breathing is not something to be done consciously just to live by.

Reaching out with his ki, he can feel the presence of his wife and child inside their room. Opening the shoji, he walked inside with grace, years of being an assassin trained his pace as silent as the air reflexively and effortlessly. He breezed through the room purposely ignoring his sleeping wife for the meantime, and towards the bundle of joy wrapped up in blanket secured in warmth. A tuff of red hair peeking through the head of the bundle, Kenshin could feel a sense of pride mixed with a twist of pain and joy upon seeing his own son.

Kenji was soundfully asleep on his Uncle Sano's gift of baby cradle. _'More like Megumi's'._ He gently reached a point finger silently inside, as he couldn't contain himself from touching his son's tiny fist, careful not to awaken the baby. This bundle of joy he promised himself he'll protect and nurture. All sacrifices he made for his family to grow up in a peaceful Japan. Still thinking of how unworthy he is to feel such happiness, yet selfish enough to hold onto keeping it, he still feels conflicted sometimes but seeing his son he couldn't help but truly feel at peace with himself. He bent low to give a very soft gentle kiss to the tips of said tiny fist before letting go and standing up with a longing look. He'll devote much needed attention to him when he wakes up…hopefully in the morning.

Then he proceeded silently to the back of their room towards their cabinet, to undress and slid into a more comfortable sleeping yukata.

Moving onto his next target, he could no longer ignore the sweet smelling jasmine scent that seemed to have seeped into the room itself. Like an addicted person, he couldn't wait to be in her arms again. Whenever she is nearest to him is the moment he feels safe the most. When he's near her, no one can harm her. No one else can touch her. He closes his eyes and breathes deep to forestall the signs of desperation to just possess her so no one else can have her.

Tsk, his mood swung off as he remembers Saitou's jeers on _Battousai_ being out late and that a young worried wife is easy prey to suitors with sweet words._ 'Mine.'_ And yet, just like that, his brows furrowed and a glint of amber eyes shone in the dark as he slowly opens his eyes. Damn wolf and his mindless tricks. He trusts his Kaoru but with the conflicting emotions of guilt for tainting her and fierce possessiveness at not wanting her to be touched by anyone else, darkness seeps through the possibilities. He felt irrationally irritated.

A few deep calming breaths as he brood for a bit, and amber seeps back into pale blue. Logic sets in and he frowns as he realized late he could get Saitou back for his remarks, he is also a married man after all, he could sic Tokio at him. Grinning at the possibilities for his petty revenge, he lets go of the issue.

Peeking once again to his son's mild squirming, he relaxes furthermore. His family is his anchor for his sanity. Yet the need to wrap himself in Kaoru's embrace has become a constant necessity for him.

After a moment of contemplation, he worked to pull on the small shoji screen to put it beside his side of the futon. The height of the screen low enough for someone to see through his sleeping son on the other side when standing. Perhaps the cover was unnecessary, his son is too young, still a baby after all. But it just wouldn't feel right for what he's about to do.

Satisfied with his setup, he peers down at Kaoru's sleeping form. Not taking his eyes off her, he slowly knelt down to rest his sakabatou on the head of their futon.

He slowly drew up the blanket to peek at her form, but as the cold night air seeped in the sheets, Kaoru curled up on her side, facing away from his side, the yukata she wore stretching and revealing glimpse of milky flesh of her chest and legs. Kenshin carefully crawled inside gently, and squirmed to be close to his wife's body. Resting his head on his arm, he laid sideways so as to spoon against her slumped form.

As he hugged her lightly to himself, Kaoru slowly awakens to his presence. With a soft sigh, she relaxes in his hold, backing up into his space to welcome the warmth from her husband's body.

Kenshin hugs her form firmly to himself as he spooned against her form, cradling her head in his arm as a pillow. He raises the blanket higher to securely cover their bodies from the cold night air as he let his hand wander and caress her face, as he traced a finger light as a feather to her lips down her chin and neck. He nuzzles her neck as he did so, inhaling in her sweet scent of jasmine. Savoring in the feel of her body against his and basking in her scent, he let himself relax at the idea of having her safe in his arms, alive and well.

Having her within his sight is not enough to quell his feelings of insecurity. He needs to feel her close to him. Yet even that is sometimes not enough as the need to feel her writhing under him in the throes of passion arises, igniting his primal need to claim his wife. Succumbing to the desire, he let his hands wander down her neck, smoothly slipping in a hand into her warmth to touch tender skin, the movement hidden under their blanket.

Kaoru felt prying fingers slowly slipping in to touch her chest. In her groggy state of mind, she senses her husband's ginger scent and strong ki. His presence, whether unconsciously done, warms the area as if enveloping the area as his own like a protective shield. Dazed and still sleepy, she welcomes the caress and slightly turns to her back to peer sleepy eyelids at Kenshin.

Kenshin moves his face to meet her lips, giving her soft kisses and whispering a soft 'Tadaima', into her ear, before nipping it playfully and going back to nuzzling her neck. Too sleepy, she hummed her 'okaeri nasai' almost jibberishly before giving out a soft sigh as he reached his target and gently but firmly fondles the soft flesh of her chest, feeling her heart beat sensually. He let his intent be known as he started licking the sensitive skin on her neck.

Kaoru peeks an eye open and stretches to accommodate the tender caress of her husband's hands on her flesh. She whimpers in need as she couldn't predict his movements under the heavy cloth. Kenshin let out his hand from within her yukata, only drop to her waist, hips, stomach and thighs, framing her center, burning its path on the trail. With a slight frown, she squirms to angle his touch to where she wanted it to go.

But Kenshin would not heed, determined to lead for the night. With the way he received her body squirming against his, unknowingly torturing his own physical state. Heated thoughts pop into his head, his eyes gradually burning amber, the arm pillowing her head closing on her chest, gently fondling her through her yukata to brace her to him as the other hand continued trailing her lower body.

Kaoru whined low at his teasing. He wakes her up from her peaceful slumber only to tease? She grabbed her hands to the arm bracing her, as she tilted her hips back in need, accidentally brushing up against his bulging need.

Kenshin yanks at her and skillfully slips in a hand through the slit of her yukata to finger her mounds. When she moaned loudly as his finger slipped in, he covers her mouth with the other hand.

Kaoru couldn't control the moan of need, as her deprived sense of sight from his touches heightens all her senses. Her thighs closed up, trapping his hand. Yet Kenshin simply twirled his fingers expertly and she relaxed at the sensation, her moans muffled by his hand. She shuddered from the immense heat traveling to her stomach and center. She could feel his fingers expertly kneading the soft flesh of her entrance and lightly rubbing the slit opening up and down, almost accidentally touching her sensitive nub it had her shaking in anticipation. Gradually her thighs loosened up to open slightly, minutely moving in a certain angle to catch his fingers in the right spot.

Encouraged upon feeling her yield to his ministrations, he continues touching and fingering the soft cheeks of her mounds, swirling and dragging into angle to touch her sensitive spot. Feeling proud at himself as she feels her dampen on his fingers, he spreads her wet slick fluid around her opening. Continuing his fingers dipping inside her, he began to rub his hardened self on her backside to relieve himself a little. Rubbing himself in-tune with his fingering her, imagining burying his own flesh inside her, he pulls her hips against his as well. His own breathing began to deepen in heat. He can feel himself hardening and throbbing to feel her body, and the hand covering her mouth slackens as his focus turns to their center.

Unable to stand the teasing, Kenshin slips his finger out, slick with her sweet fluid. He catches Kaoru's eye to show her how he tasted his fingers, slick from touching her body. Kaoru still drowsily following his lead, gets caught in his amber gaze heated at feeling her sweet.

Kenshin readies her for more. Careful not to move the safety covering of their blanket, he quite impatiently tries to slowly pull at her yukata underneath, tugging it upwards to expose her thighs and hips under the covers.

"Kenshin…", Kaoru breathes out unsteadily. She seemed to protest as she realizes a bit too late the intentions of her husband. Yet his hands caressing her thighs, convinces her out of her thoughts of denial as his fingers once again crawls teasingly to her entrance from her behind. He teased her, massaging the mounds yet leaving the slit untouched, framing her center.

Stopping himself from touching her soft smooth flesh, Kenshin's hands trembled shakily at pulling his own yukata ties. He tosses it to open to the side, not even bothering with undressing them both. Pulling at her hips, aligning the half exposed body of himself to her core as his upper body angles slightly away. His hardened length brushed against the smooth supple skin of her backside. He slipped his hand over her thigh to pull her top open for him as he positions himself behind to take his wife. Grabbing a hold of his member, he points the head to her spot, the building liquid at the tip brushing her slick folds, he licked his lips in anticipation, his breathing deep.

Kaoru once again moans, a bit more loudly at feeling him entering her from behind. Kenshin puts his hand to cover her mouth once again, before fully sheathing himself fully inside her with a harsh push at the hips. "Mmmf!", she shakily pushes her hips back to welcome him in. The feeling of his manhood being engulfed in her warm tender cheeks breaks Kenshin's heavy breathing with a gasp.

Kaoru peers her eyes to him again as if to deny him, yet her face looked pleasantly conflicted. She vaguely thought of their baby sleeping in the same room. Seeing the divider, she recognized it as their covering from intimacy yet she knows she won't be able to hold it in. Not with the way he throbbed inside her promised a night of pleasure.

Kenshin only raised a brow arrogantly, before her denial's reasoning passed his thought. "Try…", he commands in a whisper, licking her ear as if taunting her, "bear it in, koishii…". Amber eyes molted his purple gaze as his passion arised to claim his wife.

She whimpered, and before she could even shake her head no, Kenshin moved his hips. He slowly pulled out…then plunged back in….deliberately slow… out…in…. out….in…And it got her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she got even more aroused, her body wetting some more, adjusting to his own.

-(censored)-

With fevered action barely containing his urgency, careful to keep the blanket to still cover them, he flipped her leg wide open to the side so Kaoru can lay on her back, her hair spilled on her back framing her delicate milky frame. He crawled up on top of her angelic form, settling himself in-between her legs, his movements jerky even as he strained to be fluid in his movements, the blanket slumped higher now that he lay on top of his wife. Not even settled comfortably, their limbs still tangled, he urgently thrusts inside her as soon as he brushed upon her slick opening, "hora~..."

"eh-? nnghh~…". Kaoru's back arched from the sensation as Kenshin suddenly rushed back inside her, filling her completely, as her right leg bent in surprise. She was barely settled when he plunged back inside. Her inner muscles clenched sweetly had him groaning in return. They held still for awhile to savor the penetration.

Then Kenshin moved.

He buries his face into her neck, basking in her scent and tasting her skin while altogether filling her while openly relishing the feel of her naked skin.

"You're mine….", he hushed through gritted teeth while pumping, taking in the warmth of her body stretched out openly for him under their cover.

Womanly moans and whimpers barely concealed, encouraging his actions as if to wring out more impassioned cries from her lips. Kaoru's eyes dazed from the passion, watched as Kenshin started taking her possessively as he murmured his intent on claiming her in her ear. And she wouldn't deny him. 'Oh Kenshin…', her thoughts of assuring him disrupted as a heated stroke inflamed her desire to take him in deeper. 'Sugoi~', she bit her lip to keep her moans in. The way he seems to be begging her and at the same time briskly thrusting inside her possessively was driving her insane.

Pumping his hips into hers, "…mine….", angling and twisting his hips, Kenshin barely suppressed his own groans of pleasure, as he frantically moved inside his wife again and again as if marking his territory. He could feel her inside so deep, each push so hard hitting her soft cheeks with his balls.

His skin sweating from restraining for control, teeth gritting in his mouth as he barely held Battousai's ferocious being from coming forth, his humping slowing down, only in speed as his hips grinded her with more force.

The couple held in their moans of pleasure even as the pumping motions of the blanket piped down to the center where his hips jerkily plops up and down on top of hers firmly, the silhouette of his buttocks squeezing in-tune with Kaoru's gasps.

"Say it…you're mine…", he commands her through grinding teeth while plunging inside her velvety warmth, almost commanding her.

Kaoru's back arched in pleasure, offering herself to Kenshin's impassioned gaze. Her hand grabbed senselessly anywhere as her thighs tightened as she accepted the deep and hard jabbing motions of his hips against hers.

"I'm…yours." She groaned in harsh breath, she could feel him as she surrenders herself to her husband's passion.

She heard a faint growl then felt him almost desperately seeking her with his hips twisting and grinding, while he laid on top of her body entrapping her as he kissed, nipped and lick on her lips and neck hungrily. And she wholeheartedly accepted his urgency to feel her body in every angle he could, wrapping her arms on his neck and shoulders for support. She moaned her pleasure into the air as silently as she could while her husband gasped irregularly and pumped into her flesh insatiably feeling her up over and over.

-(censored)-

After several moments of pulsating pleasure, their trembling bodies loosened. Kaoru slightly shaking from the tremors of her orgasm while Kenshin heaved heavily still connected to her and hand holding onto her mouth.

Kaoru's legs fell lifelessly to his thighs for support. Kenshin seemed still after c*mming, holding her legs open as his hips trembled and quivered in squeezing out, before, "Aah~", he exhales heavily like he'd been drained as he visibly slumped down on her soft body. Hand that covered her mouth slackened and let her breathe out heavily. Supporting his upper body, he gently nudges his nose on hers, both still breathing shakily.

After releasing loads inside her and knowing he held her in place, Kenshin whispered out of breath, 'gomen', before lifting his hand from her mouth to give a soft peck on her panting lips before releasing her. Manhood still mildly throbbing in pleasure, he reached down between them to gently stroke himself a bit and glides it along her own slick wet flesh.

Kaoru gasped as he pulled out, her insides still sensitive and tingling from her climax, her abdomen fluttering as she tried to gain her breathing back normally. Her skin still heated but now could feel the cold air enter the covering as Kenshin pushed himself on his knees in between her legs.

The blanket raised from his back, finally gave Kaoru something to view. Her wobbly legs dangled on his thighs for support, his strong body still heaving, same as she, and the object that gave her so much pleasure is still…well, solid despite it soaking from their fluids.

Kenshin noticed her gaze directed at his body. He gave her a smug grin before rolling his shoulders to rearrange and wear back his fallen yukata, he never bothered removing it. Wrapping it back to cover his body and leisurely tying it closed as he openly gave her body an appreciative look, proud of the product of the love making he assaulted upon her. He was still quite out of breath from getting a feel of her body, and her skin glowed and glistened under the moonlight, she was quite enticing to his eyes that if it weren't so damn draining, he'd take her again and again.

Kaoru lay splayed on the futon completely spent, legs apart, wet in between, hands laying bent at her head. She watched in a daze as her husband retied his own yukata himself. She was still panting and shaking from the high climax that took effort not to scream. Still descending from her orgasm, her mind could still flash on the feel of him thrusting inside her 'til he implodes in her core, pulsing with release. Her body still open to his heated gaze, her legs still parted as he kept his thighs in-between them.

As Kenshin closed the yukata on his body covering up his sensitive part, Kaoru became more aware of how exposed she looked to him and the heated look he had on his face, devouring her body. Feeling unfair, she used one hand to wrap around her exposed breasts, and bit on a finger on the other as she whispered, 'ecchi' to him, her gaze accusing.

The sight of her had him burning again. Kenshin growled and peeled away the hand covering her breasts and clasped his hand on it. He laid his body on top of hers again, the yukata he wore grazing on her sensitive skin had her moaning. "Don't tease, koishii…," amber swirling in warning on his eyes, Kaoru put a hand on his chest in surprise, but Kenshin slid another hand to grip her hip suggestively, "…or I'll have another go." Kaoru flushed more that Kenshin gave in and kissed her, nipping and demanding then slipping his tongue in to taste her sweetness. Succumbing to her taste, he laid on his side pulling her body against him. After awhile, he gave her full lips a few pecks lovingly, as Kaoru put her hands to caress his face.

As his wife of a few years, she had known when something is bothering him. He was extra possessive more than the usual tonight, but maybe he'd tell her later. As it seems his gaze was focused downwards on her still exposed body, fully distracted with whatever that bothered him at all.

She sighed and pouted at him as she pointedly covered her body with her untied yukata. He pouted in return playfully but did not complain.

"If Kenji wakes, it's your turn." Kaoru whispers, revenge is sweet as she re-tied her yukata. No matter how tightly she did though he simply unties it easily.

"Eeeeeh~…", Kenshin whines, Kaoru lightly smacks him. "Baka, I'm tired. You check on him later."

"But sessha is drained too de gozaru yo." He puts on his best puppy look. A childish look upon his face as he whined again, "all that stretching, all that licking, all that …humping…and pounding…a very…beautiful wife", his voice lowers as he slowly grazed a finger on the sides of her body to tease her.

Kaoru still held a stern frown, but Kenshin wasn't done. "I'm drained of any…energy. You've already…soaked it all up, desho?", his wandering fingers pervertedly wriggling suggestively on her. Kaoru blushed, and accused, "ecchi."

He grins smugly, but with a resigned sigh, "Hai hai, leave it to me." He hugs her and settles down to sleep. "…small price to pay for stealing rest from his okasaan-ORO ITAI~!" Kaoru poked his ribs.

"This is not permission to pounce me on my sleep, you got it Himura?" "Hmm? Mmm…" he just gave her a non-committed shrug.

Kaoru watched his face warily, narrowing her eyes, not convinced at the suspicious answer and the all too innocent face, but she'll let him off the hook. She's too sleepy to care, so she cuddles up on his warm body as he was comfortable to sleep with.

Kenshin only grins to himself when she closes her eyes and dozed back to sleep, snuggling into his warmth. After a moment, "Whatever you say, koishii." He whispers as he expertly loosens up the ties on her yukata with one finger just in case he gets frisky again.

Listening to Kenji's breathing, he settles when he finds his baby's sleep uninterrupted. Hugging his wife's body closer to his own, he dozes off lightly. 'Well Kenji, let your father rest for a bit. It seems you'll get another sibling at this rate de gozaru yo.'

-x-

Owari.

A/N: Majorly censored, more details posted on the other site if interested. Reviews, requests, comments, suggestions are all welcome, although do forgive sessha if I can't acquiesce all though^^; (Apologies, I censored this some more, the initial upload was not thoroughly screened. Hopefully this still passes as M rating)


End file.
